


59th Street Bridge

by TheButcherOfBlaviken



Series: Bookends [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cutesy, F/F, First Game Night, Happy Kara Danvers, Kara Danvers is a Ray of Sunshine, Lena Luthor Doesn't Know Kara Danvers is Supergirl, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheButcherOfBlaviken/pseuds/TheButcherOfBlaviken
Summary: Kara looked at her friend peacefully sleeping and picked her up. She set her down in the blankets and walked to the couch. She sunk into its cushions and felt her eyes droop. After a day like the one she had, she was ready for whatever tomorrow would bring.Lena has finally agreed to attend game night and Kara is one happy camper. And she wants all of National City to know.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Bookends [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592278
Comments: 6
Kudos: 110





	59th Street Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> hello friends! part 2 based off a song by simon and garfunkel of the same name. these first ones are going to fairly short as theyre still both very happy, its going to get angsty of course because like season 5 so stay tuned. i have about 19 of these planned so buckle up friends.

Kara walked happily back to her apartment. She could of course fly there but she decided to end a good day by enjoying her city.

Why was she so happy you ask? Why would she rather walk across almost all of National City, in the heat, when she could fly there in less than 2 minutes?

Lena had finally agreed to go to game night. It was her first one and her first time really meeting any of her friends.

Kara walked down the street, almost feeling like skipping in her joy. She wanted to make the walk last, to take everything in but she could help her near fast pace walking.

Kara couldn’t resist running up to a lamppost and spinning around it, ignoring the weird looks from strangers as she did so. She walked past the florist that she would go to get something for Eliza every now and again.

The flowers were in bloom in a planter up front, their bright colors singing to her. She stopped and smelled them, watching as the owner waved to her from the counter inside. She smiled at the man, who gestured for her to come inside.

“why don’t you take some flowers with you Kara? You're such a loyal customer” the man walked back behind the counter and came back with a bouquet of different springtime flowers.

“thanks, Ralph. See you soon!” she took the flowers and walked out. Her day could get no better, or so it felt. She continued walking down the street, enjoying the evening sun on her face and the light breeze hitting her.

There was nothing left to do but get home, change into some comfy clothes and see if Lena wanted to come over. She knew the CEO could stress and thought helping her get a hang of the games they played would ease her anxiety.

When Kara finally got home, it was already around 6. She took her phone out and called Lena, who quickly agreed to come over.

After spending some time talking, playing scrabble and monopoly, Lena fell asleep on her couch, curled up in a ball and lightly snoring.

Kara looked at her friend peacefully sleeping and picked her up. She set her down in the blankets and walked to the couch. She sunk into its cushions and felt her eyes droop. After a day like the one she had, she was ready for whatever tomorrow would bring.


End file.
